


Slipping Away

by noraneptune



Series: Outside the AU [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraneptune/pseuds/noraneptune
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt, Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Outside the AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859821
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

He hated it. He hated the stupid tie he was wearing. He hated how Mike personally asked him to be there. He hated how goddamn  _ beautiful _ she was. He hated how he remembered every word she spat in his face only to give a cheerful smile in front of  _ him _ . He hated how happy she made him, and how he didn't know what a complete and utter asshat she was to him when  _ he _ wasn't looking.

Jeremy hated how after two years of the verbal manipulation, online stalking, and horrible nature of Andrea, she  _ still _ was walking down that aisle with Mike at the other end. As tears slipped out of Jeremy's eyes, Mike's best man, he knew everyone in that fucking garden would think it was so sweet how he was getting so emotional.

They'd never know why he was actually crying.

As the reception raged on, the tug at his heart when he saw how  _ tired _ Mike was, grew stronger. He remembered his conversations with him in the early mornings between night and day shift.

"If I get married I want a small wedding like I'd want it to be their family welcoming me, you know? S'not like I’d ever want my own family to be even within six feet of someone I care that deeply about,”

"I would on-only want a sma-small group of close friends and-and obviously my mom-mom,”

There was nothing small about this wedding. The dress looked expensive, the plates looked expensive, the building looked expensive, the food  _ tasted _ expensive. A few hundred people swarmed the reception hall. It helped Jeremy blend in, not be seen. It wasn't like Mike even wanted to see him, right? It was like Andrea had drilled into his brain as a mind-numbing mantra.

"Mike doesn't want you around. You're weak and embarrassing and pathetic. Stay the fuck away from him. He's happier without you,"

He had just been trying to get to the bar during cocktail hour. That was all he wanted to do. But of course he wasn't allowed to do that, because why would he be? He brushed by a small group of people and muttered a small "excuse me" going by two significantly older men. When he felt a death grip on his hips, it was like his world went blank. If it weren't for the  _ stupid _ fucking dream from two nights ago, he would've been at least a little more composed. Flashes of being pressed against a wall, sloppy confessions, "You're so fucking good to me," and, of course, a pair of sturdy hands rubbing circles using his thumbs into his stuttering hips.

These hands were not Mike's hands though, and this was no dream. The man leaned his head over Jeremy's shoulder, and he could  _ smell _ the alcohol on his breath. 

"S-Sorry, I just need to-"

"No, C’mon, stay, I'll take good care of you,"

"No-No, I-"

"Don't say no to me, whore,"

His fingernails dug into Jeremy's hips as tears pricked his eyes.

"Pl-Please get off-"

" _ Hey! _ " Jeremy's breathing returned when Mike yanked the two apart. His shaking didn't stop though, in fact, it only heightened when he saw brunette curls bouncing in his direction. 

"He fucking said  _ no _ , get lost,"

"Mikey! This is my uncle-"

"Did you even  _ see _ what just happened, Andrea?"

"Maybe, instead of assuming things we should get  _ both _ sides of what happened, maybe Jeremy had-"

Jeremy had in fact already bolted as far away from them as possible, still shaking. He wasn't going to ruin something else for Mike.

At the only person he'd ever cared about in his life's wedding, he was sat on the red carpet in the vacant hall, knees to his chest, with music blaring behind the door. He hadn't seen Andrea, thank  _ god _ . Just a text from her, along with the sea of others he didn't respond to. What was he supposed to say?

"This is the last time you're gonna see Mike. He's married now, keep out."

His hand slunk down and let his phone slide out of his grip.

Tears had built up from the whole day and he was finally letting them spill. The blaring music from the other side of the door, the loud yelling, the man from earlier, the  _ people _ , the pounding headache the—

The door swung open. And, of course, it was Mike.

“Jere?"

He wiped his tears vigorously and went to stand up only to let his knees buckle and fall back to the floor. Mike joined him on the plush floor.

"I cannot  _ believe _ the nerve of that guy. I was two fucking seconds away from knocking his teeth out," He started, placing one of his hands on Jeremy's face and wiping the tears that were still slipping away. For the past two years, the butterflies in his stomach had turned into bees, and now they felt like wasps.

"You're okay, right? Do you need anything? I-"

"Mike, this is your  _ wedding _ . You should be out there, with your friends, and Andrea-"

"None of those people are my friends. I care about  _ you _ Jere, more than you know,"

_ In my fucking dreams. _

Mike never needed to know who Andrea really was. And Jeremy would sit on the sidelines watching his rock slip away and out of his grasp. Jeremy lunged forward and hugged Mike as tight as he could muster. Mike held Jeremy while he sobbed, not knowing the real reason he was crying. Not knowing he wouldn't see Jeremy again. Not knowing he married a manipulator. Not knowing that the only thing that really mattered to him would leave the reception hall and his life 10 minutes later.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mike?" Jeremy whispered, barely making a sound. Mike's response was a grunt as he pushed his way inside and plopped himself on the couch. Still shaking from the entire situation, Jeremy hesitantly sat next to him and opened his mouth to speak.
> 
> "I-"
> 
> "When were you gonna tell me?"
> 
> Beat.

7 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days since that night. It was also 7 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days since he saw Mike. After so many months without seeing the person you truly love, life only stays so colorful. Jeremy's world was bleak. Without Mike and his stupid stone-faced self, his world was bland. Empty. The texts still flooded in, once daily. Most were copy-paste, the others were pictures of the two with the accompanying text of "I won. You lost. Burn in hell," The dreams haunted him. Wishful thinking of him walking through the door and proclaiming love, how he left Andrea, and only wanted Jeremy.  _ Only  _ him. The next events changed. Some were tender, others left him waking up out of breath, and his heart beating completely out of his chest. That day Jeremy woke up from one of the most detailed and vivid yet. It all felt so  _ real _ . The way their lips met, the way Mike smelled, the iron grip on his wrists, the complete  _ need _ that filled the room, the tone of Mike’s voice, the way he groaned the- But he knew it wasn't real. He knew Mike would never walk in and-

The doorbell rang. Jeremy wasn't expecting anyone that day. Trudging out of bed and to the door, he forgot about how he was only wearing what he slept in the night before; a huge oversized white shirt and boxers. He opened the door shaking, terrified of the possibility of Andrea finding his new address, once vibrant green eyes glazed over, clouded with doubt and self-loathing. He shivered at the cold snowy wind from the Utah winter. 

He shivered more when his eyes met icy blue, with a stone-cold grin on their face.

"Mike?" Jeremy whispered, barely making a sound. Mike's response was a grunt as he pushed his way inside and plopped himself on the couch. Still shaking from the entire situation, Jeremy hesitantly sat next to him and opened his mouth to speak.

"I-"

"When were you gonna tell me?"

Beat.

"Wh-What?"

" _ When _ were you going to tell me, Jeremy?"

Another beat. Mike's eyes didn't leave the folded hands in his lap. Jeremy was trying to grasp anything he could've done wrong, hidden from, anything.

"Mike I-"

"Andrea. When were you gonna tell me she-" He paused, finally making eye contact, before continuing. Jeremy shivered after seeing Mike’s eyes for the first time in person in months.

"I  _ knew _ she didn't like you. Which should've been red flag number  _ fucking _ one of the thousands, but I didn't- I didn't know how, how  _ deep _ that went. She would- She would always do this thing, where she'd convince me somehow all of my problems were your fault. And- And I was so used to it, I started to fucking,  _ believe _ the shit she told me. But, but you  _ never _ told me about these," 

He held up his phone and pulled out screenshots of dozens of texts over the past three years between Jeremy and Andrea. The brunette’s eyes became foggier with a fresh layer of tears. He bit his lip as he re-read all of the texts on Mike’s phone.

"Why?"

Mike's eyes started to water too as he took his phone back to his lap and stared. 

"Why didn't you- you ever tell me? Did you think I wouldn't  _ care _ or-"

"No! I-I just,"

Jeremy struggled for words and when he found them, they were uglier and more real than he convinced himself they were. He was trying his best to form coherent sentences, but the tears he was choking back, and his lifelong stutter were not helping his situation.

"She-She made you  _ so _ hap-happy and I didn't want-want to ruin that. Because I just-just ruin everything and I-I-"

A hand cupped Jeremy's face, as Mike whispered, now shaking too,

" _ You _ are what made me happy,"

Jeremy broke down. He let every single wall down as he crumbled into Mike's arms letting the weight of the world go, and choked out full sobs into Mike's chest as a pair of hands rubbed small circles into his lower back. They stayed there for seconds, minutes, hours, it didn't matter. Mike softly combed his fingers through the boy's hair to keep him grounded and struggled to push back his own tears. After the sobs subsided Jeremy finally spoke.

"Where is sh-she?"

"Gone,"

"Wh-What?"

“She wanted me to look through pictures before we left for another shit  _ gala _ or whatever the fuck its called, and I saw a notification from you that said 'Please just leave me alone' and so I got curious and found, all of the disgusting shit she had said and just- How I didn't put it together sooner made me so  _ fucking _ -"

"You left her be-because of me-me? Mike I-"

"No. We fought constantly. Everything felt like a chore or a battle. We didn't bring joy to each other, and I-" he paused and let out a chuckle. "I don't even know  _ why _ I married her. I was so just,  _ blindsided  _ by some of the superficial gestures that I thought she'd be my only chance at love,"

"That's  _ not _ true," The brunette breathed out, shaky again.

"When she came back I confronted her, and she tried to spin the truth, and then she filed for divorce and left. Gone. She was the rich one of us so I'm back in that fucking shit show apartment, but that place felt more like home than the  _ stupid  _ huge house ever did,"

"Why?"

" _ Because my apartment had you, _ "

There was a pause as more sobs wracked his body, and the hands-on Mike's sweatshirt grew tighter. Jeremy finally pulled away and looked at Mike through shaky glossy eyes, barely keeping his composure. He  _ definitely  _ looked like a wreck. His eyes red and puffy, his fluffy hair a mess, his body completely shaken up and filled with worry. Yet, Mike’s eyes  _ still _ grazed over the boy's figure with the same love and adoration he always had.

“I'm-I'm  _ so _ sorry Mike,"

Mike gave a small smile before resting a hand on Jeremy's waist as if he just decided something.

"It's okay because now I can do  _ this _ without being an asshole-"

He closed the gap between the two and kissed Jeremy with all the love and fervor he could sum up, trying  _ desperately _ to partly make up for everything they'd been through. Jermey tentatively kissed back and gently rested his hands against Mike's neck. Mike pulled away before he could get too ahead of himself, hovering his hands over Jeremy’s on his neck. Mike could practically  _ see _ the gears turning in his head before Jeremy spoke.

"How-How long have you-"

"For fuckin' ever it feels like," He laughed at himself moving both hands to rest in the shorter boy's waist.

"Then why-"

"I never thought you would ever love me. You're too- You're too fucking  _ perfect _ to ever fall for a huge dumbass like me,"

Jeremy's eyes watered slightly before wildly gesturing his arms in all directions.

"I have be-been fucking  _ thr-throwing  _ myself at you-you, for years and I-" He exclaimed, not knowing where to go with the sentence. Mike gave the first real smile he'd seen on him in over a year. Jeremy laughed at himself before Mike gave a serious look.

"I love you, and- and I want to spend my forever with you, Jere,"

More tears spilled over from the two ex-night guards as now both of their hands were shaking, afraid the other was just a dream.

"I love you too, Mike"

The two crashed into another kiss, this one more sloppy than the last, but just as meaningful. Mike leaned Jeremy backward so his back was on the couch and Mike was hovering above him. Breaking away he spoke again.

"I've wanted to do that for fucking  _ ever _ ,"

"Me-Me too,"

There was a pause of them looking sweetly at each other when Jeremy glanced down at himself and let a wider blush spread on his face.

“ _ Fuck- _ ”

“I didn’t even  _ do _ anything-”

“No! I mean, I was so-so caught up in my he-head when the doorbell ra-rang I didn’t bother put-putting  _ actual _ clothes on,”

Running a hand over the smaller boy’s thigh Mike leaned closer to him before speaking.

“I don’t mind,”

“Shu-Shut up!” He said, face still burning bright but they let a little lightness fill the room. Mike smiled before leaning down and kissing him again, midway between hungry and soft. Jeremy replaced his hands on his face and pulled the two closer again. He let out a small laugh when he realized Mike’s hand hadn’t moved.

And they healed. And suddenly, Jeremy's world wasn't so bland, and Mike's wasn't lacking the color green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all comments are welcomed & appreciated!  
> Stay Safe!
> 
> -Fia <3

**Author's Note:**

> Two-parter, next chapter is already transferred. :)  
> Any and all comments are welcomed & encouraged!  
> Stay safe!
> 
> -Fia <3
> 
> writing twitter: @/noraneptune_  
> check me out on twt! follow & interact, you'll get a more clear idea of when/what things are coming out, and i also love taking suggestions and just talking to people :]]


End file.
